


Never have I ever written a never have I ever

by x3_NaWnOmSchnuff



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: I'm Sorry, Multi, Never Have I Ever, and he's a damn caring guy, break kinkshames himself, but when writing gifts for that person, it has to be there, mention of sex / masturbation, oz is pining for gil all the time, sadly there's a mention of piss, sharon crying over ponies, then well., tw alcohol, tw drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x3_NaWnOmSchnuff/pseuds/x3_NaWnOmSchnuff
Summary: „What are we going to do now?“, Elliot asked and yawned, seemingly tired.„You go to sleep“, giggled Leo, but Elliot protested and sat up straight, as if to symbolize that he was not tired.Which he was.„Mh... any party game ideas?“, Oz asked, trying to lighten the mood since Vincent and Break were sitting next to each other, exchanging hateful glances.„Never have I ever!“, Sharon proposed, she was already a little drunk, with alcohol, „Like, everytime you have done something, you take a shot! The person who ends up bein left is the winner. Break, get the alcohol!“





	Never have I ever written a never have I ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_write_hurt_not_comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_hurt_not_comfort/gifts).



> I won't apologize for anything that happens in here.  
> Prepare.  
> This is for i_write_hurt_not_comfort because... yes. fic swap number 4 xDDD

It was a warm summernight, warm enough to sit outside, but not cold enough to shiver.  
Stars were already twinkling at the night sky and crickets were singing.

Also it was Reim's birthday (which caused the nice silence of the night to be... a little bit less nicely silent), but he had long gone to bed, so Oz, Gilbert, Vincent, Sharon, Break, Leo and Elliot were the only people still awake.

Maybe Alice could be counted as awake since she was sleeping next to Oz, chewing on the pillow she had stolen from Reim's sofa.  
Probably she thought that that was meat. And if eating counted as being awake, then she was awake.

Reim was the only person who had an own house, so Break talked him into partying, even though Reim wasn't necessarily into that.

And Oz was glad for being able to take his mind somewhere else than to highschool and learning chemistry.

„What are we going to do now?“, Elliot asked and yawned, seemingly tired.

„You go to sleep“, giggled Leo, but Elliot protested and sat up straight, as if to symbolize that he was not tired.  
Which he was.

„Mh... any party game ideas?“, Oz asked, trying to lighten the mood since Vincent and Break were sitting next to each other, exchanging hateful glances.

„Never have I ever!“, Sharon proposed, she was already a little drunk, with alcohol, „Like, everytime you have done something, you take a shot! The person who ends up bein left is the winner. Break, get the alcohol!“

Oz sighed, knowing very well that Sharon could be... very dominant when she was drunk.  
He would be glad for alcohol, he really was hoping that there wouldn't be too embarrassing questions for him. But he hadn't had sex yet, so maybe he would be lucky and would get away better than he thought.

Break stood up, slumped over to the alcohol, gave everyone a small glass and then a bottle of vodka to everyone.

They had definitely bought too much vodka.

Vincent opened the bottle and filled up the glass, the others soon followed his example.

„Ok, who wants to start?“, Oz asked happily into the round and immediately everyone nodded at him. Alright, then.

„Never have I ever...“, he had to think for a second, „uh... this is embarrassing, but never have I ever had sex.“

Sharon and Break were the first ones to down their drinks which was not a surprise to anyone, since they were a couple and Vincent was also expected to drink, even though he was one year younger than them. It was Vincent, after all.

But what shocked Oz was that Elliot and Leo grabbed the glasses, Leo totally calm and Elliot with flushed cheeks.  
When they put them down, Oz smiled at them. It could not be called a 'smile' but rather a 'you are going to die if you don't tell me – expression'.

„Elliot, Leo, may I ask-“

„This is none of your concern“, they answered at the exact same time and Oz raised his hands, only to realize Gil, in fact, hadn't drunk.

„Gilbert, Oz, you innocent people, after that we will lock you into a room when you're drunk and then you'll get it going“, Sharon laughed and raised her eyebrows, but Oz just quickly tapped Elliot's shoulder, so that he would continue.

„Never have I ever taken drugs.“

Ok, that was... a topic.

Oz was not really shaken when Vincent drank, but he was very confused when Sharon did the same and a scream from Elliot made him realize that Leo had also drunk his shot.

„Leo, what?“

„Elliot, Elliot, don't scream at me like this, it was a one time thing, nothing more!“

Oz felt embarrassed because he had to listen to them talking about that. He didn't feel like it was something he should hear.

Of course he was concerned about Leo (he would not be concerned about Vincent and Sharon had Break), but it was simply something very private.

„Anyways“, Leo sighed, clearly exhausted, „never have I ever been completely drunk, only a little.“

Ok. Leo had taken drugs, but not gotten drunk? 

When Oz looked around, he realized that everyone else was looking confused too. Well, Leo was certainly a person with lots of surprises.

Everyone, without an exception, grabbed their glass and drank, then poured in more vodka.

It was Break's turn now and he was smirking devilishly.

„Never have I ever pissed myself on purpose.“

Another loud shriek from Elliot, when Leo slwoly raised his third glass, held it up almost proudly and drank it.

„Leo, what the fuck even? I thought you were innocent!“, Oz shouted and looked at him, only to have Leo grin back at him.

„Oh Oz, you were very wrong, then. Very wrong.“

Elliot was burying his head in his hands, seemingly desperate and done with Leo and Oz would also never be able to see Leo the same ever again.

„Ah, well, could we maybe continue?“, Leo asked, the alcohol slowly making him more lightheaded, „this is not a topic I want to go further into.“

„Yes“, Vincent said, „so, never have I ever had a wet dream with someone from this room.“

Oz had to think – no, he didn't have one. And if he had had one, then he had forgotten it, apparently.

„Sorry“, Gil mumbled to no one in particular and drank, alongside with Elliot, Leo, Break and Sharon.

Oz had to laugh out loud. He was seeing a pattern with Elliot and Leo slowly, but Gil dreaming something like this was too unbelievable for him.

„Gilbert, who was that?“

And Gil blushed so hard that even his forehead went red.

„D-don't ask, Oz“, he stuttered and looked away.

„Never have I ever used a toy for masturbation!“, Sharon screamed, almost happily, she really had drunk too much before.

Now it was Oz' time to blush and with trembling hands, he took the alcohol and slowly sipped it.

He detested the taste of vodka.

Don't think of it, he scolded himself, just don't.

„What was it, Oz?“, Sharon asked.

Remembering that Leo had admitted, that he had pissed himself on full purpose, he sighed.

„Something I found in Ada's room. I cleaned it, of course.“

Sharon moaned out annoyed.

„Not where you found it, Oz, what?“

„A... dildo“, he breathed out and Elliot just sighed even more desperate because he was sitting next to... those people.

Gil looked around.

„Never have I ever had a friend with benefits.“

Looking at each other very uncertainly, Leo and Elliot drank.  
And now it was crystal clear, even to Vincent, who had already been half asleep but staring at his sibling now.

„Elliot, Leo, are you telling us that you're friends with benefits or even more?“ Sharon stood up and ran over to them to hug them and then press them into each other.

Leo tried to get away, but Sharon's grasp was too tight to escape.

„Let go, Sharon!“, Elliot snapped and Sharon let go, very sad with tears in her eyes.  
She shouldn't have drunk before.

„I mean... aren't you in love with each other?“, she asked, sobbing and Break also stood up and carried her back to sit next to him.

„Is she gonna be ok?“, Oz asked and Break nodded.

„She always ends up crying when she's drunk and I'm always the one who has to suffer.“

Now Sharon began laughing hysterically and pointed at Leo.

„Attention guys, Leo is already out of drinks! You lost due to being in love with your best friend!“

„But I'm not-“, Leo started but cut himself off when he saw Sharon's superior smile.

„Just leave her be“, Break giggled, „that's normal.“

Totally... normal, Oz addded in his head.  
Then he remembered it was his turn.

„Never have I ever taken a nude“, he said and was pretty much shocked when Gilbert downed his vodka right next to him.

It was not like Oz wanted to see this nude, but HE WANTED TO SEE IT.

He wasn't surprised at Vincent, Sharon and Break though. That seemed expected to him.

„Gilbert, would you send it?“, Leo asked sheepishly and Gil went red again.

„I- I deleted it!“

„Awwww, how sad, now I'm also out, Leoooo, we loooost!“, Sharon sang and Oz felt the diziness in his brain too, the alcohol was slowly clouding his senses and he laughed out.

„Elliot! Now you! Kick out someone else, it seems like I'm winning!“, Oz cheered him on and Elliot just backed away.

„Never have I ever... uh... called the wrong name during sex.“

Oz got serious second-hand embarrassment when Vincent had to drink. He didn't even want to imagine that, how embarrassing would that be? He didn't want to imagine.

Gilbert was glancing at his brother, obviously questioning if he hadn't been a good big brother because calling out the wrong name could only happen if you had sex with multiple people.

„I'm out now“, mumbled Vincent and stood up, stretched his back and then laid down onto the mattress they had thrown into the garden in case someone would not make it upstairs.  
He immediately began snoring.

Oz would never understand how Vincent could be like... this, when Gilbert was so normal and why Reim invited him to his birthday was the other question.

Maybe out of pity.

„Now that that bastard is gone, we can continue with some... more intimate things for you gay people?“, Break sang and with his red eye and a grin like THIS, he really looked like satan in person.

„Never have I ever... had a finger in my ass.“

Oz blushed immediately. He had to admit this now, right? Everyone would know that he had done that himself- they knew that he had used Ada's dildo, why should he be afraid of saying that.

He took the shot and downed it right at the same time as Gilbert did.  
Gilbert hasn't had sex, so he-

It was so hard for Oz to not imagine that, but that picture in his mind was too good not to imagine it despite all that...

He tried to pay attention to the burning vodka in his throat, not to the image of Gilbert... masturbating.

Damn, why was this guy so hot anyways?

„Elliot, drink. What the fuck even.“

Leo's tongue seemingly didn't work alright anymore after five shots of vodka.  
Elliot turned beet red.

„Wha-“

„Elliot.“ Leo held up his left middle finger and his ringfinger. „Those very fingers. I remember.“

As much as Oz wanted to cringe at that, he began laughing so loudly that he almost fell over.  
He needed a drunk Leo more often, he needed that more than anything else.

„O-ok, alright, Leo, shut up-“

„Oh no, Elliot, I won't. Those very fingers were inside of you and if you want to deny that...“, Leo sat closer to him, fingertips brushing over Elliot's tighs, making the boy squirm, „I have to tell everyone that you screamed... a hella lot.“

Elliot shrieked and now Oz just cringed, but he didn't really cringe because at the same time he was grinning.

„I'm not denying it! Yes, yes, I'm gonna drink and then I'm out and don't...! Have to say more things... like that!“

He drank it as quickly as he could and Leo nodded appovingly.

„Break? Are ya still in the game?“, Gilbert asked him and suddenly Oz realized that Gilbert did not deal well with alcohol and that the poison was now coursing through his veins and the flush on Gil's cheeks also made it clear the he was the most drunk person in this room.

„If you asked me about being bond to a chair and having a fan slap my ass, then no, I would be out“, Break answered bluntly and Sharon just didn't respond but continued crying, probably because she was ashamed now.

„Gilbert, it's you turn, by the way“, the white haired teenager added and Gilbert chuckled.

„Right...! Never have I ever... kissed someone! Like... not on... the libs!“

For a short moment a thought of 'then let me do this' popped up in Oz' brain, but he dropped it. Maybe later when not that many people were around.  
Wow, the alcohol seemingly had an effect on him now too.

„Gil? You... seriously? You never even... kissed someone?“

Oz grabbed the glass while Break already finished it, was out of the game with that and he began comforting Sharon again who was now crying about the pony from the german amazon advertisement.

Gil shook his head and tears dwelled up in his eyes too.  
At least the tears weren't there because of amazon.

„He... I don't think he likes me, Oz...!“

„Wait, Gilbert, you may say something that you regret when you're sober.“

Gilbert sobbed and looked to the only glass of vodka still left.

„Ok, uh, let's just... play to the bitter end, Gil. Let's have a battle!“

And suddenly Oz was motivated and drank his kiss-shot.

Well, good that Alice was asleep and didn't explain that they practiced kissing for more than two years with each other when they were twelve.

„Never have I ever... masturbated to porn!“, Oz shouted, all borders lost, all shame gone because of the alcohol.

„I can't drink... sorryyy...“, Gil cried and Oz never wanted Sharon or him to drink again.

„Never have I ever... this is sad and I'm very sad about this“, Gil began, „never have I ever orgasmed more than once.“

And then there was this image back in Oz head and no, no, he would not get aroused by the thought of that.

„Sad for me too then. Never have I ever...“, he just wanted to think of something else and not of Gilbert, „uuh... this is getting difficult.“

He shot a glance at Elliot and Leo who were now making out in the corner.  
That didn't help his thoughts.

„I never... complained about not having sex.“

„Me... neither.“

Gil also sat there, not knowing what to say.

„I have never... masturbated at someone else's house. I don't think the orphanage and Nightray mansion count as someone else's house, at least. No wait, when I left the orpanage... I was... ten? No, can't be. Ignore that.“

Oz shook his head.

„There must be something with which I can kick you out, right?“

And then Oz had the idea and he grabbed Gilbert's hands excitedly.

„I have never cheated on a test!“

Gilbert laughed out and grabbed the shot, but his movements were so uncoordinated that he spelled it over the carpet.

„Oh... sorry, vodka.“

Gilbert and Oz broke out into laughter now, Elliot was already moaning and Break was extremely annoyed.

„Get yourselves a room, you damn zombies and let me clean up. And take Elliot and Leo with you. No one of you should drink once more.“

Oz was seriously afraid of Break right now.

„B-break, are you ok?“

„Maybe I don't want Leo pissing in the room, on purpose? And maybe I don't want to see everybody fuck?“

„Break, uh... I'm... so sorry...!“, Gilbert cried out and hugged the man which caused Oz to laugh again.

„As much as it's fun to be around drunk people, I wanted to escape exactly this, Gilbert, get the fuck off me.“

„But... I'm so sorry...!“

Break was seemingly uncomfortable, but Gilbert wouldn't let him go so the only thing Break had left was...

„Ok, Gilbert. There, there.“

He patted his head and Oz couldn't do anything else than giggle at Break patting the black hair, trying to comfort him.

„He should learn to deal with alcohol- Gilbert, if you throw up on me, I'm gonna kill you with those hands.“

Gilbert sobbed but Oz dragged him away.

They shouldn't have played that game. If something annoyed Xerxes Break, then they shouldn't have done this.

 

 

As soon as everyone except Sharon had left the room, he sighed.

„I hope they're sleeping now.“

„Break?“, Sharon chuckled and hugged him.

„Were you acting pissed to make them go to sleep?“

Break grinned and laughed, then he put his arms onto Sharon's back in response to her touch.

„Believe, what you want to believe.“


End file.
